


nilfgaard

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: After being sent to Nilfgaard, Fringilla has Yennefer on her mind
Relationships: Fringilla Vigo/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461





	nilfgaard

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

Fringilla has never been so far from home. She’s never been so far from everything familiar. For a newly-minted sorceress ready to make her mark, it should be no challenge. But if that sorceress is, at heart, a shy girl who enjoyed a sheltered upbringing, it might be.

It’s true that Fringilla is no longer the naïve girl who ruined her hand because she didn’t know how to control her power. She could turn King Fergus’s entire royal retinue into wild pigs without batting an eye, but knowing that doesn’t make conversation with them any easier. The young king is blundering and imprudent and he surrounds himself with courtiers who are just as asinine as he is. The younger nobles fall all over themselves to impress him, and the older advisors—the ones who know better—stay silent and contemplate assassination behind closed doors, though none of them have the guts to follow through. Fringilla tries to tread the line between tact and sycophancy, and too often her carefully-constructed counsel falls on indifferent ears.

Tired of being ignored, Fringilla takes to channeling the most fearless person she’s ever know. The girl who, half-dead from blood loss, wouldn’t give up trying to move her stone. The woman who remade herself on her own terms and took what she wanted, the consequences be damned.

_What would Yennefer do?_ she asks herself, when the king and his lackeys are planning their next feast instead of listening to her briefing. _What would Yennefer say?_ she thinks, when yet another cowardly minister hedges his bets on the side of egregious policy.

And the thing is, it works. Fringilla can feel herself growing bolder. People sit up and take notice when she speaks now. She gains a reputation for not suffering fools lightly. She begins to make a difference—small things, at first, but now she doesn’t leave every royal audience roiling with impotent rage. When she consults with the Council on her progress, they no longer look pinched with barely-suppressed disappointment.

And if it means that, some nights, she dreams that Yennefer comes to sit at the edge of her bed and laugh at her, well, perhaps enough time has passed now that she can admit she rather misses being the object of Yennefer’s derision. On nights Yennefer doesn’t appear, she longs for her bright-eyed stare and mocking smile. On those nights, Fringilla entertains herself by imagining what it would be like to feel the spill of Yennefer’s thick, dark hair as she leaned close and said against Fringilla’s lips, _Is this what you wanted?_ And it is, Fringilla realizes too late. After all, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
